Monsters Inc 2
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: A heartwarming and yaoi-licious continuation of Monsters Inc, to those who wanted a sequel to the original rather than a prequel like University.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters Inc 2

Ten years had passed since the incident at Monsters Incorporated. Sulley woke up in bed and looked over to his side only to see Mike, still snoring. The two had shared a bed mainly because of the room in the apartment, but in recent years Sulley began to think there was more to it. Sulley quickly tried to think of something else as he got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed his face off a bit and brushed his teeth. He climbed into the shower and turned it on. Meanwhile, Mike quietly got up in the other room. Sulley did not hear though, as the shower was too loud. Mike lazily walked over to the bathoom as well, still dizzy and tired. He entered the bathroom, unaware of Sulley's presence, and turned on the sink. The water in the shower instantly burned. Sulley screamed and Mike gasped. Without thinking, the former ripped open the shower curtain. Mike's jaw dropped as Sulley's big, hairy, and blue "monster" was exposed, nearly poking him in the eye. Mike and Sulley stood there awkwardly for quite some time. Mike backed up a bit. "Well, that was close... at least this didn't end up like ANOTHER certain fic," he said. "Err, yeah," Sulley blurted out. Mike then rushed out the door and slammed it behind him.

It was now later on in the day as Sulley and Mike started walking to work. The entire trip was silent and no discussion was made. The duo exchanged glances every once in a while, but they did not last for long. Monsters all over the streets greeted them but both remained silent. Thoughts had taken over Mike's head. All he saw was Sulley's gigantic, furry, and blue front tail in his head, moving around and nearing him. Mike tried thinking of other things, but nothing came to mind. Sulley was having similar issues. In his head, he kept thinking of various sexual scenarios, which ended with him accidentally poking Mike. Sulley didn't like having these thoughts, but they slowly turned him on. All he could see now was Mike's eye, staring directly at him.

Mike and Sulley got to Monsters Incorporated and got ready for their job. As Sulley put a jacket on a hanger in the entrance, Mike got a head start and walked over to the ID Checking gate. Roz was there, as usual. "Hello, Wazowski, ID check please," she said in a dull and more fucked up voice than usual. Mike handed his ID over as Roz caughed up a bit. "Better lay off those smokes," he joked. Roz stopped what she was doing and looked at Mike. "What was that?", she asked as she held up scisscors to his ID card. He gulped. "Nothing, nothing," he frantically said. Roz grunted, entered his card, and let him in. Sulley turned away from the jacket hanger and gazed at Mike in the distance. He stared him down and pictured his eye on the back of his head, winking at him. Sulley quickly rubbed his own eyes and the illusion went away. He sighed and walked over to the gate himself, got his card checked, and passed. "So, what routine should we do today?," Mike asked. Sulley thought for a second. How could they possibly make children laugh this time? "Maybe you could get some pepper spray, and then I'll spray it in your ey-" Sulley began. He froze midsentence and stopped walking. "What?," Mike asked. "Oh, nothing. It was an idea that was cliche and it's been done to death already," he said. Sulley envisoned himself holding pepper spray to Mike's eyes, and the spray morphed into his very own slender, fluffy, purple polka-dotted blue willy. Sulley snapped back to reality and realized Mike was staring at him. "Sorry, was just day dreaming," he said. Mike shrugged and continued walking over to their station. "Wait, how about we go get lunch in the cafeteria first," Mike suggested.

Mike and Sulley chowed down on french fries in the lunch room as they had an early lunch. Mike noticed an extremely long french fry and pulled it out of the stack of fries from his platter. "Hey, check it out. It's like five feet long!", he exclaimed. Sulley looked up from his plate to see Mike holding the gigantic fry, but it took the shape of something else with his imagination, and it was nearly poking Mike's eye. Sulley grabbed the fry and shoved it down his mouth. "Hey, what was that for?", Mike asked. "Well, it was pretty big. Didn't want you to choke," Sulley said. Sulley sat there in silence as he awaited a reply. "Well, ...okay then," Mike said awkwardly. As Sulley looked down at the plate of fries, they all somehow started to appear blue, long, hairy. Sulley looked away in disgust as Mike ate them. "You can have the rest, I'm full," said Sulley.

Sulley was preparing a door for Mike. It looked oddly similar to Boo's, but Sulley just ignored it. He had enough on his mind as it is. Mike jumped into the door as it shut. Sulley decided to go on a walk through the building, but everywhere he went he couldn't help but see Mike's eyes all over. He sighed as he walked to the room in the building where he saw Boo's door get shattered. "It's been... so long," he thought. He took out his clipboard, with the apparent final piece needed to access the door was. "I guess now is a good as time as ever," he said aloud as he placed the piece into the door. The light on top of the door lit up. Mike let out a happy squeel. "It works!", he said. He opened the door and went in. He was in a familiar closet. Sulley happily exited the closet. There was a lot of shifting around in the blankets of the bed. "Aw, poor Boo is having a nightmare...", he thought to himself. Sulley slowly approached the bed and poked Boo's shoulder from under the blanket. She let out a scream, in a much more matured voice then she had many years ago. Mike gasped and backed up, but he noticed another overly familiar scream. Boo got up with the blanket over her head and she accidentally ran into the wall and fell over. Sulley wsan't paying attention to that though, because what really concerned him... was the fact Mike was in Boo's bed and was under the blanket earlier as well! "Mike! What are you doing here?", Sulley asked in shock. "Well... at first I was getting energy from her by flirty laughter... but then, I found a way to make her laugh harder... or scream, really...", he started. Sulley walked over to Mike and slapped him across the face. "WHY? You can't just intercourse with humans! It's against the company rules!", Sulley yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Say what you want but this produced a lot of energy for us. Besides, I'm sure Boo doesn't recognize me as much as she would you. Let's just get out of here before she becomes concious again. Also, you really hurt my eye when you slapped me," Mike said. Sulley's anger had caused him not to pay attention to Mike, but the moment he mentioned he had hurt his eye, the visions came back to him. Sulley could simply not take it anymore, he pushed down Mike against the bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't need to KILL me for this," he said. Mike kept trying to get Sulley to stop in fear, until he realized Sulley was trying to take out his not-so-teeny peeny. His fear quickly turned into shock. "Sulley, please, not here," he said. Sulley jumped into the bed. "Before this happens, I need to settle something," Sulley said, and then poked Mike in the eye.

Mike had screamed so loud Boo woke up. "KITTY?", she screamed. "Boo... look away," he said. "You were real this whole time?", Boo asked. "Yes, you didn't make us up during your childhood...", Sulley said. Boo gazed in shock. "I knew something was familiar about the green one," she said. There was an odd silence in the room for a good few minutes, as glances were exchanged. Boo was oddly turned on, staring at her mature monster friends. Boo herself had done some more than noticable growing up. In fact, you could say she was matured. Sulley looked at her, from bottom to top multiple times. And before this gets into detail and you readers end up fapping to the mental picture of mature Boo with tits, I'll stop and avoid detailing her.

Boo walked over to the bed and climbed in. Sulley was in the center of the bed, keeping a hold on both Mike and Boo in separate hands. Boo carassed Sulley, and Mike get up onto him. And then they fucked through various elaborate methods until Boo let out various loud sexy moans, and eventually, screams. Boo's parents rushed in, only to find her riding the cock of a big blue monster, who was sucking off a small green monster. Mr. and Mrs. Boo stared in horror, but they got oddly turned on... and things turned into a FIVEsome. Mrs. Book got into the action first, helping Boo's orgasm, and Mr. Boo got it going on with Mike by penetrating him. Then a lot of incestoul gay shit happened, and Mike and Sulley left.

Mike and Sulley exited the room and were back in Monsters Incorporated. "Never speak of this to anyone," Mike said in a shameful voice. Sulley nodded. "I can't believed that even happened. You're going to act like it never did, DO YOU HEAR ME?", he yelled. Sulley looked down and tried thinking of something to say. "Well... I kind of enjoy-", he began. Mike hushed him. "No. I don't know what you're talking about. I'll see you later," Mike said as he left the room. Sulley sat down against the wall. He waited a few minutes, and as he got up he heard a giggle break through the halls of the company building. He walked throughout the hallway as he followed the path of where the laughter was 'cumming' from. He neared a Janitor's closet, and pressed his ear against the door. The giggling was from this room. Sulley tried entering, but the door was locked. So he broke it down, but he had regret it. He looked away in disgust. It was Roz and Celia, fucking each other to literal death. Celia's hair snake things were jammed all the way into Roz's va- well, you get the point, and sadly, so did Sulley, who actually saw it. "Oh my God...", Celia said. "Don't. Don't tell Mike!", she cried, as Sulley ran away. Sulley ran out of the building and all the way back home.

Sulley burst into the front door. Mike was there, watching TV. "MIKE!", he yelled. Mike turned around. "Look, I told you. We're done talking about what happened," he said. "IT'S. NOT. ABOUT. THAT!", Sulley yelled. "Fine, tell me. But stop yelling or else everybody else is going to hear," Mike sighed. Sulley neared Mike and whispered into his ear. "I saw Celia fucking Roz...", he quietely said. Mike jumped back in shock. "WHAT?", he yelled. "Now look who's yelling," Sulley said with a smug expression. Mike neared the doorway. "Sulley, I'm not comfortable being around you if all you care about is sex. It's fucking weird and it was a one time thing only because Boo got me in the mood," Mike said. Sulley teared up a bit on the inside. "Look, if you don't stop, I'm leaving," Mike continued. Sulley fell onto the ground with his knees. He embraced his hands together and leaned towards Mike. "Please, don't go. I'm telling the truth, Celia treats you like crap and leads you on, you need to leave her!", Sulley cried. Mike knocked away Sulley's hands. "I'm done. See you in hell," said Mike, as he grabbed a briefcase and walked out the door. Sulley looked upwards to the ceiling. "NOOOO!", he yelled as he shook his fists in the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had left Sulley, causing the latter to become an emotional wreck. No longer at nights would Mike be right next to him, or at work. Mike had gone somewhere far off, and Sulley had to find out where. Apparently, he took Celia with him, since she hadn't shown up at works in days. At this point, weeks had passed, and Sulley gave up all hope of ever finding who was now his love interest.

Until one day that changed. Sulley was in one of the back rooms of the company building, and saw Celia come out of a door. She froze as she and Sulley exchanged glances. "Stop!", Sulley cried. He knew he had to get into that door she just came out of, and as he ran over, she pressed a few buttons on the mechanism that controlled what door got placed down, and sent the door off. "Give Mike back to me, you whore!", Sulley yelled. Celia laughed as she walked past Sulley, but he wasn't gonna accept that. He grabbed her by the neck, and smashed her against the wall. "I said TELL ME!", he screamed. Suddently, Celia sent her snake-hair-things to attack Sulley's arms. One bit down hardly on him as he sucked in the pain. "I know what you did, you told him all about me and Roz, and now you'll pay. You're the only one who knows I'm using Mike, and you can't prove it to anyone, so you better give up. And if you even try, I'll make your life a long drawn out living hell, and see it through you get a long, slow death... just like MIke will when I'm done with him," she said. She managed to break out of his hold and escape. Sulley sighed. "Well, I'm alone on this...", he thought. He thought back a bit and remembered the door had a dick pattern on it. "I need to find that door!", he proclaimed. Just then, Roz entered the room. "I heard you told Mike about my little fun time with Celia...", she said. Sulley backed up and grew an angry expression. "No, no. I'm not here to harm you," she said as she neared him. Sulley walked forward a bit. "Look, I didn't mean for this to get you involved... and as much as I dislike Wazowski, I don't wanna see him die," she said, walking over to the door controlling mechanism. "Here, this is the door she uses to go see Mike," Roz said as a door entered the room. "Go in, get him, and get out," she said. Sulley nodded as she slowly approached the door, but suddenly got pushed in. He fell but was able to catch himself on his hands. "Have fun in there," he heard Celia call. Sulley broke out in rage, as he turned around and saw Celia right there with Roz. He had been tricked! Roz slammed the door shut and Celia smashed in, trapping Sulley where he was.

"No, no, no!", Sulley cried. "No. Not again!", he yelled as he punched his fist down into the snow. Sulley wandered through, and eventually came across a familiar cave... and he entered. "Oh my God, is that really you? That big blue guy from years ago? You actually came back!", cried a big white monster. He looked familiar to Sulley. "It's me, the Abominable Snowman!", he cheered. Everything suddenly came back to Sulley. "Oh yeah, long time no see," Sulley said. "So... yeah. You're not gonna ditch me this time, are you?", asked the big white monster. Sulley shook his head from left to right. "Good," he said, as he passed over a tray of snowcones. Sulley grabbed one and ate one, as a terrible taste filled his mouth. He spat out the snowcone and looked at the tray again. Sure enough, they were all white and surprisingly not yellow. "Well uh, I sorta ran out of snow so I had to use my abominable jiz-" began the Abominable Snowman. Sulley looked over at him with a pissed off face. "Snow is literally fucking everywhere," he said. Sulley got up and left as the Abominable Snowman pleaded for him to come back, but he ignored him. Sulley wandered the snow fields for days. He didn't wanna return to Monsters Incorporated this time, so he just traveled on, and planned on doing so until he died.

A few days passed and Sulley reached a snowless place. "I... give up...", he cried, as he fell to the ground. He slowly lifted his head up and noticed a house in the distance. He found himself crawling over very painfully and slowly. As he entered the front yard he got up and looked in the window. He saw Boo. "Boo!", he exclaimed cheerfully. He entered the house without knocking. If it weren't for the fact Boo knew who and what he was, Sulley would have been shot and killed by now. "What are you doing here?", she asked. "I'm... kind of lost. And Mike is in immediate danger," Sulley explained. "Well, my parents aren't home and my room is still full of jizz stains from the other night, so... wanna fuck?", Boo asked. Sulley would have loved to take up the offer, but there was no time. "Look, I don't know where to go from here on out, but I'll need your help one way or another...", Sulley said. "Well you can get back to your job through my closet," she suggested. Sulley wanted to avoid said location, but Boo was right. He needed to go back. Sulley started dashing for the upstairs closet, as Boo quickly followed. Before entering the closet, Sulley stopped her. "Boo, you stay back. I don't wanna see you get hurt. I'll rescue Mike, on my own," said Sulley. Boo backed up and waved goodbye, as Sulley returned home.

Sulley made it back, but the first thing he noticed was Celia and Roz in the distance. He backed up and hid behind the door. "What was that?", Roz questioned. Celia shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Come on, it's been a long day, let's go have our closet time," she suggested, and they both walked off. Sulley got out from behind the door and ran through the building and left. He ran back home and slammed the door shut behind him. There was a mysterious letter on the table. Sulley picked it up and read through the letter. It was from Mike.

"Sulley, you were right all along about Celia, and now she has me tied up and wants to kill me. I've sent an old friend of mine to get this letter to you at all costs. You may not like who it is, but you've gotta make a compromise..."

Just then, Randall appeared out of thin air. "Hello, Sullivan," he greeted. Sulley was scared. "Why... why are you here?", he asked. "Well, whether you like it or not, Wazowski and I share a past full of sexy secrets... and I've heard the same has been up with the two of you lately. We need to work together if you wanna save him," Randall said. Sulley had no choice but to agree. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sulley and Randall had left through a secret door that was around 100 miles or so away from Mike's location. "Where are we headed?", Sulley asked. "A secret apartment where Celia is holding Mike. Somewhere in Paris," explained Randall. Sulley picked Randall up and ran. "We're not wasting time," he yelled as they ran along a highway.

Five hours had passed and the duo reached the town Mike was being kept in. It was night, and not very many people were out. "Come on, I'll lead the way," Randall said, as he motioned Sulley over. The duo went all Metal Gear Solid to avoid people and reach the apartment. Randall broke down the door. "This way, Room 8-D," he said. Sulley followed Randall up the stars quickly. "Okay, remember, our mission is to save Mike. One of us may not make it or we may fail, but we need to make sure that bitch Celia dies," Randall said. Sulley nodded. "Let's do this," he said, and broke down the door. Celia immediately came rushing out with an axe and chopped Randall's head off. Sulley gasped in horror, as he looked down at Randall, decapitated. He was somehow still able to speak. "At least... at least I tried...", he said as he died. Sulley was distracted and didn't notice Celia nearing him, but he did just in the nick of time. He grabbed her, threw her into the apartment room. Mike was there, stuck to the wall, with his mouth duck taped. Sulley pinned Celia down and took away her axe. He chopped off every one of her head one by one, with each screaming in pain as they were covered in blood. Celia began to freak out. Sulley didn't want to just randomly kill her though. He had to do something special to finish her off. He finished her the same way he started Mike'

Poking her in the eye.

And then Celia died.

Sulley rushed over to Mike and took him off the wall. "Come on Sulley, let's go back home...", Mike said. Sulley picked Mike back up, went through a closet door, and they went home. And now, Mike was finally open to talking about the time had and Sulley had with Boo and her parents, and was looking forward to more scenarions like so, but this time, with just him and Sulley, and only them. 


End file.
